Here with Us A Constantine Christmas Story
by Eowyn-whitelady1
Summary: A Constantine Christmas Story for all who loved "Whispers in the Dark". Takes place before Constantine knew Chas, and highlights Chas and Ariela's background with each other. It's rated T to be safe for thematic elements and a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1 Hope in a Holiday shopping tr

-First off I own NOTHING, and don't claim to- Constantine and Hellblazer belong to their prospective companies. I make NO money off this once so ever. I'm just writing this story for fun and nothing else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wrote this story to help shed light on Chas and Ariela's friendship BEFORE Constantine came into the picture (aka before Chas knew him-though he may make a cameo. ;) ) _

Here with us (A Constantine Christmas story) 

Chapter one: Hope in a Holiday shopping trip

Chas listened as familiar verses poured from a neighboring car's stereo. They were familiar because it was Christmastime again in LA. He was

stopped at a red light on his way to pick up his new friend Ariela for an outing of shopping. She would be bringing a friend along as usual. Her

voice sounded so excited on the phone, and the thought of it made his lips creep up in a smile. It was far from a white Christmas, but more of a

green-brown one with the palm trees moving slightly in the breeze. LA did cool down a bit in December, but snow was something he had never

seen except in the odd Christmas card his family received, and on TV. The thought of his family made him frown slightly, as the light turned

green, and he again proceed down the road to Ariela family's apartment. Even though Ariela kept assuring Chas that her family was not as

perfect as he perceived them, he was sure that it was better that his own family. Sure, they were happy enough, but finical troubles stressed

them more than Ariela's. Lately he sensed something was going on. The thought made his skin grow cold, so he pushed the thought away

again. Ariela's father was a physician at Ravenscar, so they were set for life. Oddly enough though, they lived in an apartment just far enough

away from downtown LA to be seen as a good neighborhood. Not that her family lived in a bubble, one would never know Ariela's family was as

well off as they were unless you knew how much her father made. They never lived beyond their means, and were generous. Ariela could be

decked out in jewelry and the finest clothes, but she often scoffed at the idea of paying too much for anything. That's why Chas was on her way

to her home, to drive to a closeout store to buy gifts for friends and family. As for the friend that would be coming along, it was Neela, Ariela's

sassy Indian friend, who lived a few blocks down.

He knew when he had arrived at her apartment, due to the twinkling lights hanging on Ariela's bedroom window, along with something he was

sure Ariela had stenciled on the glass. It was then he saw Ariela's hand reach to open the window, and signal that they were coming down.

Ariela called this strange ability to know when someone she was waiting for her "sporadic gift", as she would have a feeling and not know what

it meant until something happened, and sometimes she wouldn't have a feeling at all. It wasn't long before an already laughing Ariela and Neela

emerged from the front door.

"Helloo, Chas, my dear." Neela said as she reached the car. Chas nodded.

" 'Sup, Neela?"

"Nothing much, just chatting with the Lovely Airy, and being crazy excited about our outing." Neela replied as she opened the car door, and

slid into the back seat. Chas laughed.

"Why? It's not like we're going to Rodeo Drive?" He looked up and saw Ariela giving him the "look", the one usually followed by a question. Her

gaze would turn serious and piercing, and her mouth would turn into a slight frown.

"Is anything wrong Chas?" she asked as she quietly shut the car door behind her. He shook his head, and touched his lips absentmindedly. His

gaze wandered away, as he turned back around. The silence was deafening for those few seconds that followed. He could hear the rustle of

fabric, and the metal clink of seat belts, and what he thought was a whisper. Chas adjusted the rear-view mirror, in a sly effort to see what was

going on without looking behind him. When he did he spotted Ariela looking straight into it. He jumped slightly. He saw her frown and sigh.

"I said I was fine, Ariela." Chas said, trying to mask his frustration.

"No, Chas, actually you said nothing was wrong." Ariela corrected, but as soon as she did she bit her lip. She had a bad habit of correcting

people sometimes, and she knew Chas hated it. Neela watched looking from Ariela to Chas, surprised by the awkwardness.

"Maybe he doesn't like Christmas shopping." Neela thought aloud. That broke the tension and Chas laughed to himself, soon being joined by

Ariela. Neela, confused, kept offering possibilities until Ariela stopped her two suggestions in.

"Can we just go now?" Ariela was able to squeak out before laughing again.

"Thanks, girls." Chas said smiling, as he revved the engine and pulled away from the sidewalk. As they moved away the curb, Chas turned the

radio dial. The first thing they heard was;

"It's the most wonderful time of the year,

With much jingle-belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer"

Like the straw that broke the camel's back, everyone including Neela broke out in outrageous laughter. Tears of laughter sprung to Chas's eyes

as he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Neela, and Ariela bent over grasping the seats in front of them. He smiled, and managed to control

himself, and not so subtly wipe away the tears from his face. He really didn't know why he was so tense. Sure, he wasn't a millionaire and only

had a measly fifty bucks to spend, that was scrounged up from doing odd jobs around his neighborhood. He did everything, from carrying

groceries up flights of stairs for an elderly neighbor, to doing chores for his folks. His friends sometimes teased him about it, claiming it softened

him, but that's why he loved being around Ariela. She didn't find it strange, and encouraged him to continue. Chas was also sure that the odd

mysterious ten dollar bills that would magically appear in his bedroom had something to do with her.

The sound of Neela and Ariela vocalizing in the back made snapped him back into reality. Neela was singing in her usual way, not caring about

what she sounded like, and he knew no matter how hard Ariela tried she would soon abandon her careful notes for more expressive one;

complete with hand motions.

The ride to their destination was an amusing one, singing along to songs on the radio, and laughing until their sides hurt, while the LA sun beat

down on them. Some people had Christmas with mittens and hats, and snow, while they had sun, traffic and sunglasses.

It took a while to find a parking spot in the lot, and Ariela wondered how crowed it would be inside. Not that she disliked crowds, but

she _did _dislike rude Christmas shoppers, who would quicker push you out of their way, than ask you politely. Chas finally found a spot, and they

all exited the car. The sun wasn't quite as hot as usual, but still made Ariela fan herself, and made her grateful that she had applied sunscreen

before they left. While she did have Israeli blood in her veins, she had a tendency to freckle and tan at the same time. It was a fact that often

amused Chas, along with other facial qualities that made him tease her and call her a "Martian." It was true that she looked a bit strange if she

hadn't gotten enough sleep, and dark circles formed underneath her eyes.

It also didn't help that as soon as they entered the store, an arrangement of novelty headbands caught Chas's attention. She watched as he

chuckled and picked one up. Without a word he strode over to Ariela, and placed one that made her of course, like a Martian. He then made the

antennae swing back and forth.

"Ha, _ha_, Chas. You just won't let go of the Martian thing will you?" Ariela said taking the headband off her head and back onto the display. Chas

looked at her a bit shocked.

"Well…you know, I thought you, you know, _liked _being called that." Chas said averting his gaze the way he always did when he wanted to avoid

conflict. His gaze instead lingered on the arrangement of watches on display a few steps away. Ariela sighed and placed her hand where he

could see it, on top of his.

"It's alright Chas. You know I can get moody sometimes." Ariela said, her look not masking her embarrassment. Chas went to say something but

his mouth went dry when he realized her hand on his. As if on cue Ariela noticed and slowly took it away. Perhaps too slowly. He watched as

she bit her lip and went on to examine the watches on display. There were a few that caught her eye, and she wondered something.

"Chas?"

"Yeah, Air? What's up?" he said peering over to her side of the display.

"Does your mom have a watch?"

"Yeah, of course she has a watch."

"No, no, I mean a nice one, like for parties, and events where she needs to dress up." Ariela said, picking up a watch from the display with red, white, and green

gems surrounding the face.

"Uh, I don't think so, I've never seen her wear one."

"Well why don't you get her one like this?" Ariela said placing the watch in his hand.

Ariela watched to see him automatically go to look at the price tag, and Ariela pulled the watch away from him.

"Oh, no, you don't." she said. "Just look at it, and tell me if she would like it." Chas shook his head, and reached for the watch again.

"No, no, no, no, no Ariela." Chas said as his eyebrows furrowed the way they did when he was offended. Ariela sighed, and handed the watch

to Chas. Her gaze then lifted up to Chas's face, who was examining the watch's price tag.

"It's marked down from fifty dollars, and it's now twenty." Ariela said her gaze not wavering. Chas let out a breath of regret, and looked back up

at Ariela, while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You don't have to say anything Chas." Chas tried to reply, but stopped before a

sound could leave his mouth. He just smiled, and contemplated buying the watch. It was beautiful, and he knew Ariela had good taste. Besides

it wouldn't send him back much, and he knew his mom would like it. She may fuss about him spending his "hard-earned money", as she called it.

Not that she was in any way ungrateful, it's just that she wanted the best for him, and for him to have his money for himself. She knew how

high the cost of living in the city was, and didn't want him burdened. Though the reason he worked odd jobs was so he could help his folks and

have a little extra something for Christmas. When he was a child his mom often went without to provide him and his father with gifts. His dad

wasn't a bum, but he didn't make much money as a security guard for the movie studio he worked for, or so he said. He guessed he was just

saying that so that he could save up money for his college.

So they proceeded throughout the store, with Neela and Ariela examining everything from jewelry, to knickknacks, to clothing. Christmas carols

droned from the store's speakers, and Neela and Ariela's voices singing, or humming along as they browsed. At the end of the day they had

gathered and purchase various items, and Chas was secretly grateful he had come with them. At the end of the trip he had purchased his

mother the same watch Ariela had picked out. He couldn't help but feel uneasy for some reason, but he tried his best to shake it off as he

dropped the girls off at Ariela's apartment.

"Thanks so much Chas," Ariela said as she leaned up against the passenger front door. He nodded and touched his lips in reply. Ariela tilted her

head, sending her blond hair cascading across the front of her. He wondered if she knew the power she sometimes had over him. "Well…I hope

you had fun."

"Yep." he said smiling, but hoping she couldn't tell he was tense about his family. He didn't quite know why, but a cold chill was creeping up the

back of his neck.

"Ready for some male-bonding now, with all our girlie activities all day?" Ariela asked.

"No, actually, I'd rather just, you know, go home." Chas said, his expression turning serious. "I got to wrap these gifts before my mom gets

home and starts snooping." Ariela flashed him a smile then, but he couldn't say it was a happy one. She silently nodded, and said goodbye.

As Chas drove away he could feel something was up, not with Ariela, but it made him worry about his mom and dad. He knew the holidays were

always stressful, as they wanted to make things special for him. He secretly thanked God he was an only child, and soon would become too old

to fuss over Christmas, as far as gifts went. It wasn't about that anyway. He was raised Catholic and he knew the Nativity story, and perhaps

that was why he liked being around Ariela and her friends. Material things wasn't their main focus, and he loved the way their eyes lit up when

they would hear a Christmas carol. It was a look of hope, and that's what he felt he needed now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, what's coming around the bend this holiday for Chas? Oh, and background about Neela, she's an British Indian girl, just think Jesse from "Bend it like Beckham" and you have Neela, or her looks. Sorry I didn't get this up BEFORE the holidays, but I was out of town, visiting, and dealing with other things. Please R&R. I will have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 A hope deffered

_First off I own NOTHING, and don't claim to- Constantine and Hellblazer belong to their prospective companies. I make NO money off this once so ever. I'm just writing this story for fun and nothing else. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I wrote this story to help shed light on Chas and Ariela's friendship BEFORE Constantine came into the picture (aka before Chas knew him-though he may make a cameo. ;) ) _

**A/N: Just a warning.** This chapter has some strong thematic elements, and some cursing. I have censored them a bit, but they're still technically there. As always please R&R.

**Chapter Two: A hope deferred…**

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve. The air was cooler than the day Ariela had been shopping with Chas, and Neela, with a light breeze

grazing his skin. It left him oddly chilled, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He was walking home from his work at the local copy shop.

He was walking because his dad needed the car for some errand early that morning .It was now evening, and he found himself without a ride,

so he decided to walk home. His father seemed a bit strange, but he thought it better not to question him. He guessed it was just a nerve-

wracking last minute trip for eggnog or a gift for his mom. He kept reminding himself that it was a holiday, and that sort of thing was normal.

That's why when a cold chill ran through him, why he questioned his own judgment. The sound of footsteps close to him made him look up from

the pavement, and turn his head to look behind him. His mood lifted when he saw who walked behind him. She had her hair swept to one side

gracefully, and more makeup than he had seen her wear in the longest time. She sure knew how to be dramatic in a classy way. No one would

ever assume she was otherwise. She was carrying a few festively decorated gift bags on her hands, and was juggling her cell phone into her

palm from her purse.

"Air!" Chas breathed into the air. He must have startled her because she almost dropped her phone out of her hand. It fell into a bag she

was carrying, and Chas looked down to see her wearing athletic shoes. Chas laughed abruptly, but before he could ask why she was wearing

athletic shoes Ariela answered his question.

"Chas, you didn't expect me to walk all this way in _these, _did you?" Ariela said gesturing the one lone grocery bag she held with red satin Mary

Jane's in it. He chuckled as he looked in.

"Nice to see you too." Chas said, working up a small smile for her. She flashed him one back, and her eyes smiled as well. The lights hanging

from the nearby balconies reflected lightly in them, making them look greener than her normal hazel.

"I just thought I'd stop by to drop off a few things at your folks, and have Neela pick me up from there." Ariela explained as she gestured for

Chas to keep walking in the direction of his apartment.

"Let me guess, a Christmas party?" Chas said, examining her festive ware again.

"Yeah, it's a Ravenscar, doctors and families get together. I would have invited you, but you're obviously not family."

"No, no, it's ok. After the day I've had I want to be home now."

"Hmm, trouble at work?"

" Nah, just nothing a nosy dressed up girl needs to know about." Chas said playfully nudging her arm.

"Touché." Ariela said with a grin, as they made the last few strides it took to get to Chas's building. Chas looked over his shoulder as he always

did when he came home. This area of town wasn't as safe as Ariela's, and he knew how shifty people could be around the holidays. With some

just waiting to steal gifts from unprepared citizens. He quickly unlocked the front entrance and saw the inside door chained open. He found it

odd, but proceeded down the hall where his parents had a ground level apartment. His building was one that looked better on the inside than

the outside, as his mother and neighbors prided themselves with doing as much as they could with what they had. It made living in the rougher

parts of LA more bearable. His neighbors hadn't skimped on the seasonal decor either. Their doors and window were all adorned in lights, red,

green, and gold. He could even smell the scent of cookies baking as it wafted out of someone's apartment. He then heard someone talking from

inside his apartment, as his house keys jingled in his hand. He opened the door, and the voices ended abruptly. All he could hear were

footsteps from himself, and Ariela, and one other person. He motioned for Ariela to stay still, and he crept forward a step.

"Oh, Chas!" his mother, Karen suddenly exclaimed with her hand on her heart. Chas's mother was a pretty slim woman, taller than her son. Her

hair was curly but darker than Chas's. She looked a bit flustered and surprised. She stepped forward and kissed her son on the cheek before

noticing Ariela.

"Hey Mom," Chas said, rubbing the back of his neck, helpless to do anything to stop his mom. He had learned a while back to pick his battles,

and he didn't want her greetings to be one of them.

"Oh! I'm sorry Chas," she said brushing something off Chas's shirt. "Hello Ariela. It's nice to see you again. You look lovely."

"Oh, thanks," Ariela said, feeling slightly ill at ease at her nervous behavior, and something else that seemed to make the air in the apartment

heavy. "I just wanted to drop off a few things." She gestured to the bags in her hands.

"Oh, Air, you didn't have to…" her voice trailed off, and she watched as the woman push a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Ariela also

saw Chas's entire body stiffen from behind him, and it sent a wave of fear through her. Before Chas's mother could muster the words to say,

another set of footsteps were heard, making the floor creak.

"What's going on out here?!" they heard him say in an oddly gruff way.

"Oh, Michael, Chas just got home, and Ariela stopped by to…" she stopped when she saw her husbands' eyebrow furrowed.

"Chas, this isn't the time for guests' right now." he said, his voice low.

"I can just leave these and go." Ariela said, feeling the man's gaze on her. It made her feel even more ill at ease. It wasn't a leer, but more of a

critique, like he was sizing her up.

"No, Air." Chas said firmly but gently, reaching for her arm to reassure her, and if it weren't for that, Ariela would have sprinted out the door.

She knew that she could be counted on to try to defend her friends if they needed it, and perhaps could say things she would feel horrible

about later. Michael looked at him disapprovingly, but sadness also shone in his eyes.

"Dad?" Chas squeaked out with a vulnerability that almost broke Ariela's heart when she heard it. Her heart began to beat harder as her gaze

jumped from face to face, searching for some kind of insight. She swallowed and silently asked the Lord to be with them.

"Chas…I need to talk with you. Now. _Alone_." Michael said, his jaw tightening. Chas's nostrils, as well as his temper flared at his dad's strange

behavior.

"Why does it have to be now, and why is everyone so fricken' edgy, Dad?"

"Don't start, Chas."

"I'm not the one starting anything, Dad, I think it's you that wants to take me into a room, and talk to me _alone_. Plus, you _suddenly _think its _ok _to

not even greet a guest on Christmas Eve."

"Chas! Don't make this harder than it already is!" his father finally said, giving one more clue, and one more mystery to the scene.

"Harder than what, Dad? I know I wasn't out being some, some… delinquent this week."

"Than what I'm trying to tell you. So please, just come with me." his father said firmly. Chas stiffened and his nostrils were still flared, but he

reluctantly followed his dad into his bedroom. They left Ariela, as his mother still in the entrance, near the kitchen. Ariela sighed, placed her bags

on the floor gently, and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to shake the foreboding feeling that hung in the room. She looked over to

Karen, who stood with her hand resting on her cheek, her face lined with weariness and pain. Tears were rimming her brown eyes. She looked

over at Ariela absentmindedly and frowned.

"I'm sorry Airy." was all she could manage before swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"Don't be Mrs. Kramer." Ariela whispered back.

----

In his parents' bedroom, Chas sat on the edge of his parent's bed as his father leaned against their dresser drawers. His silence was more

deafening to Chas than any shouting match could be.

"Dad, please…"

"I'm leaving Chas." his father said at last. Chas looked at him with first a look of confusion, which quickly melted away into something that mixed

anger with sadness. His jaw tightened, and his hands clenched into fists.

"So, I'm guessing it's not for a business trip." Chas finally said after a few stunned moments. He couldn't believe it was happening. Could it

really be happening, now, on Christmas Eve of all times? Did his dad cheat? Did his mother have an affair? What the hell happened? "Or is that

what you want to go on now, Dad; a "business trip" with a lovely 20-year old bimbo on your arm!"

"Chas it's not like that. Believe me, I didn't ask for this to happen."

"What exactly _did _happen, dad? Do you not love mom anymore? Was it something I did? I know I'm not perfect dad, and I've messed s&^t up

plenty of times…" Chas rambled on before his father leaned forward, and grasped him by the shoulders to stop him.

"I'm not happy anymore Chas and nothing you or your mom could do will change that." his father responded with his head down, gazing at the

floor.

"_Nothing _you or your mom could do…" Chas repeated, his voice low, but still simmering with anger. "…isn't there anything you've tried, Dad? I

can't remember the last time you guys had a fight!"

"Chas, calm down, I don't want this to be harder than it is," his father pleaded as he ran his hand anxiously through his curly hair.

"Then why did you pull this now, on Christmas Eve, Dad?" Chas exclaimed, as his voice cracked on the word "dad".

"Chas, you know how hard it is to fake like you're happy. I can't remember a time when you could do that easily. I don't feel I've found myself or

what…"

"Or What!? What your life would have been without us!?" Chas finished, finally standing up then, his fists clenched. He had been angry at his

father before, but there was never a time he could remember that he actually wanted to punch him.

His father straightened, but didn't recoil. He spoke a few words that Chas barely heard; as his heart was pounding so hard in his ears he could

hardly hear any voice of reason. His father looked at him with sadness his eyes, and shook his head.

"No, Chas, I need to find myself!" his father finally said, his sadness breaking into anger. It made Chas lunge forward, shoving him by the

shoulders against the dresser.

"You were never lost, Dad!" Chas had time to yell before the bedroom door opened suddenly. It was Chas's mom, who quickly separated Chas

from his father. Chas obeyed and left the room, almost running into Ariela in the process. He was surprised to see the alarm in her eyes, as for a

moment he almost forgot that he had indeed had a heated conversation with his father, and pushed him into a piece of furniture. Waves of heat

and cold ran through his body, making him tremble. It wasn't long before his mom and dad emerged from the bedroom, both with their arms

crossed. His mother looked so strange, so weak and quiet. He watched as his father looked over at Ariela, and grimaced. Chas's jaw clenched

as he saw Ariela take a step back.

"What's with the looks, Dad?" Chas asked as he crossed his arms and stood upright.

"Chas don't start again."

"Just please answer me, Dad. Why are you treating my friend like she intentionally intruded on your poorly timed breakdown?"

"It wasn't a poorly timed breakdown, Chas, and I just don't want any more trouble for you."

"Trouble?" Chas could hear Ariela repeat to herself in a whisper. Chas's neck grew hot again. It was one thing to disrespect some of his friends;

they deserved it sometimes, but not her.

"Hey! It's one thing for you to not even greet her, but to treat her, like, like…" Chas sputtered around for words. "…like she's some, some…"

Chas looked in Ariela direction, and saw her standing there, in her fine red dress, with her blond hair done just so. She just wanted to drop off

gifts, and bide time before going to a party. She didn't deserve the cold treatment she was getting now. Just because his father never really got

to know Ariela, didn't mean he had to be such a jackass.

"Like she's the whore that Asian friend of yours turned into," his father retorted boldly. Chas's body trembled so hard that he was scarcely

aware of the hot, angry tears that sprung to his eyes then.

"You have NO right to bring that up, like she's ANYTHING like her!" Chas shouted again. "Its f**&ed up that you would even _mention _that girl…"

"Chas!" his mother finally pleaded her voice cracking. She then turned to her distraught husband. "Michael, please, Ariela doesn't deserve this."

Ariela stood, silently watching, thinking about the words and phrases said like "whore", "no right", "doesn't deserve it". She knew that his

father was hurting immensely, the whole family was, but on the other hand there was no reason to lash out at her. Anyone who accused her of

being a whore would be quickly shot down. She hadn't even kissed anyone in all her 18 years of life. The comment his father made still stung

strangely in her heart. She wasn't aware that she was crying as she bent down to retrieve the gifts from the floor. She was acting on the urging

to just give the gifts to the family, and quietly walk out. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation, as she felt no one was truly right, or

innocent in the words spoken, and the dreams her new friend having a stable home was crushed. Storms were still raging in Chas's eyes, she

could feel the tension in the air, longing to escape, or be purged altogether. Something had to give. It was a harsh contrast to the holiday's

normal warmth and jovial cheer. She had tried so hard to make Chas feel like the holiday would go fine, despite the family's humble status. At

that thought, she suppressed a lump in her throat. She didn't want the joy to be sucked out of her, or the family's holiday. She fought against

resentment towards Mr. Kramer's actions. How could he be so selfish? She felt a battle within herself, to understand and feel compassion for

them. So she finally picked up the gift bags from the floor. When she looked up, she saw Chas's pretty hazel eyes in front of her looking at her

with concern. It was almost a puppy in the window look. The attention almost took her off guard, and then she felt someone tap her. It was

Karen, who motioned to her face, alluding to her eyes. Ariela reached up subtly, and felt her face was damp from tears, that she was scarcely

aware of before. She took a breath, and looked for Mr. Kramer, who was now sitting in an easy chair by the living room window. She watched

his look of surprise when she walked up to him, and extended a red and green bag, with neatly arranged gold tissue paper to him.

"This is for you, from my family, and I." Ariela said, backing away as he took the bag from her slowly. His eyes weren't exactly jovial, but she

could see his eyes light with a surprise, and a flash of shame at his actions stream across his features. She then turned around, and handed

Mrs. Kramer another bag, and then Chas. His eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and he sighed to suppress those that surfaced when he took

the bag from Ariela's hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ariela waved her hand to stop him.

She then promptly turned, retrieved her things off the floor, and exited the apartment. Part of her wanted to leave, and part of her wanted to

stick around, for Chas, and his mother. The hallway's bare interior made the recent events catch up with her, and she choked back a sob. She

had never been good at handling other people's issues. It was so much easier when she was involved in a fight or disagreement, for she could

take responsibility for her part in it. She had no part in this, and her mind was reeling as to find a way to resolve something, or at least enjoy

the rest of her night. It seemed so selfish to leave them like this, but, then again, their problems were none of her business. She felt a wave of

grief spread through her, causing the held back tears in her eyes to finally escape, and flow down her cheeks. Soon she could taste the salt of

her tears on her lips, and wiped her face a bit frantically, and searched for her makeup mirror in her small clutch bag. She found it, and flipped it

open to see that besides the tear trails down her face, her makeup was intact. She wiped away the water trails on her face, and took breathed

deeply to suppress the urge to let tears escape again.

She was interrupted by a door squeaking open, and looked up from her work. It was Chas, just standing in the doorway, looking shell-shocked,

for the lack of a better word. Before either of them could saw a word, Ariela's cell phone rang, playing "O' Holy Night" as it did. She scoffed, and

quickly answered the phone.

"Yes?" she said, trying not to sound like she was on the edge of tears again.

"Air? This is Neela. I was waiting for your call, and when I didn't hear from you, I got worried. You at Chas's place?" her friend said, sounding as

concerned as she had said.

"Yeah, Neel, I just got…" she paused, looking for the right words, while suppressing the lump in her throat that stubbornly wouldn't go away.

"…sidetracked here." Her voice must have cracked, because of what Neela said next.

"Did something happen over there, Air?" Neela asked.

"Umm, well…" Ariela fumbled.

"Oh, blimey, something _did _happen, didn't it?"

"You could say that." Ariela finally ground out, glancing over at Chas, who was politely waiting for her to be finished.

"Do you still want me to pick you up?" Neela asked. Ariela gave a sad chuckle.

"Yes and no."

"Hmmm, well who says we have to go to some boring party with a bunch of snobby doctors anyway?" Neela asked.

"Hmmm," Ariela said, copying her friend's statement. "Maybe it's because of our wonderful parents who would be _sorely _disappointed if we

canceled on them, or just didn't show."

"Well, let's see." Neela said, not being satisfied with assuming instead on investigating. Ariela listened a bit nervously as she heard her friend

inquire with someone in the background, her (Neela's) parents she guessed. She tried to make out their words, but they spoke only half the

time in English, and the other in an Indian language she didn't know.

When Neela got back on the phone she told her to play by ear, and if Chas's folks somehow allowed her to stay to be with Chas, they would call

her folks and explain. If they didn't, they would proceed with their previous plan, to go to the party.

"So…" Chas said wearily. Ariela's head snapped up at his voice.

"Well, we were thinking that if your folks don't mind I can…"

"No, No, Air, you didn't let me finish." Chas said, interrupting her with a wave of his hand. She shot him a puzzled look, crossed her arms, and

motioned for him to go on.

"How are you holding up after all that?" he asked.

"I, I'm ok." Ariela said, biting her lip. She wasn't really ok, but she didn't want to add any more drama.

"No, you're not." Chas said with a sigh.

Ariela felt her resistances break, letting her brave face, turn downcast. "So what do we do now?


	3. 3 Chinese Food, and Korean Beach houses

First off I own NOTHING, and don't claim to- Constantine and Hellblazer belong to their prospective companies. I make NO money off this once so ever. I'm just writing this story for fun and nothing else.

It's finally here- Chapter 3! SOOO sorry to keep you waiting but I kind of have more things going on right now. OK, in this chapter I will introduce the character of Ron, who you may or may not know is based off another Ron (no- not from "harry potter"). This is probably the longest chapter in the story, but please read it. As always read and review. :)

Chapter three: Chinese food and Korean beach houses

"Well, we can't just mope around here." Chas said after a few moments of thought. This whole night was turning extremely surreal. He hardly believed what happened ten minutes earlier. Any other year their Christmas Eve routine was to enjoy a light meal before their church's midnight mass, followed by larger meal either at their apartment, or a fellow church member's, complete with singing, chatting and a few more gifts. They stood in silence for a few moments, before Chas suddenly rushed back inside the apartment. Ariela was so lost in her own thoughts that it was only when she heard a door close that she found out what happened. She went to follow him when as soon as she took two steps, he came back out the door, followed closely by his mother, who looked quite puzzled.

"Chas! What are you doing?"

"We're going out." Chas said simply, jangling his car keys in the air.

"Chas, leaving your _Father _behind…" Helen said in protest.

"Yeah Mom, I know leaving him there looks bad, but I can't stick around here doing nothing while dad broods and you two are miserable." Chas said. "I know you don't think it's _mature _to just up and leave, but we've got some major time to kill before midnight…" Chas said, as he rambled on, saying anything that popped into his head he could use to justify himself.

"Ariela, how much money do you have?" Helen asked Ariela, ignoring her son's ramblings. Ariela furrowed her brow, not knowing whether she meant "How much money do you have in your bank account?" Or "How much do you have on you?" "I mean on you." Helen answered before the teenager could even ask the question. Ariela, laughed a bit nervously, not knowing what to say. Truth be told, she had more money at her disposal than she could probably spend in one night.

"Enough." she said with a coy grin. Being the daughter of a doctor who hated gaudy living and a thrifty artist left a lot of play money for times such as this.

"Great!" Chas said, scanning his own wallet for cash. When he counted twenty dollars, he snapped it shut and jingled his keys again. "Ariela, call your folks to tell them you're 86ing the party, and Neela, ya know, if she wants to come too she can. We're having fun tonight if it kills me." Helen chuckled and Ariela looked over at Helen for approval, who briefly nodded. At that, Ariela opened her cell phone; she had some calls to make.

-----

It took a good half an hour for Ariela to explain what was happening to her parents, but it was too late for them to say no, as the three of them were already in the Chas's car, heading to Neela's, then for a night out. Where they would go on Christmas Eve, they didn't know, but they didn't really care. She knew her folks were disappointed, but knew she would make up for her absence tomorrow. She had attended the Ravenscar Hospital's Christmas party for years and years; ditching the evening one time wouldn't hurt. She had no idea how Neela got out of her obligation but she was waiting outside the house when they pulled up to her house. She lived in a suburb about twenty minutes from where Chas lived. When she entered the car, she was dressed in a festive, but casual outfit, just a red blouse, and black slacks, with a bag. She took one look at Ariela, and scoffed.

"Oh, Air, where are we going to go with you all gussied up like that?" she asked fiddling with a section of Ariela's once exquisitely coifed hair. Chas heard her remark and looked back at her in the rearview mirror. He winced, and wondered if they had bitten off a little more than they could chew.

"Neela, _please_." Ariela said, not in the mood for formalities.

"It will be alright. Just give me a minute." Neela said as she exited the car just about as fast as she entered. Chas looked back at Ariela for an explanation.

"Clothes run." Ariela said in with an apologetic smile. Chas let out a relieved sigh. At least Neela knew how to make an awkward situation a little _less _awkward. Within minutes Neela carried a bag filled with various items.

"So…I've got clothes for just about any scenario. Now where are we going?" Neela said, settling in next to Ariela. One advantage of being a similar height and weight was being able to borrow clothes on a moment's notice.

"I think I know a place we could go and get killer takeout." Chas said hopefully, grinning at the sudden surge of an adventure as he revved up the engine. He grinned in his mom direction, which rested her head in her hand, her elbow propped up against the car door. She flashed him a warm smile, one of those "oh, that's my boy" types, and he quickly looked away, as it almost brought a lump to his throat. Suddenly the thought of crying again in front of Ariela embarrassed him. So he revved up the engine, and proceeded to a place he knew would be open. Ariela also made him aware of a friend she knew who owned a stretch of privately owned ocean front property, and owed her a favor.

"Well, Fa, ra, ra, ra to us!" Neela said trying her best to sound light-hearted. The situation was a tainted one. To act carefree while her friends were in pain, was a challenge, but one she wanted to face head on. It was a severing of something so sacred, it left everyone feeling frayed at the edges. They had to find a way to stand in spite of the pain.

Just as he predicted the Chinese place was open with it's glowing red lanterns, and Asian décor with reds, and gold, looked Christmas-like in a awkwardly foreign way but it would have to do. The owner Ming Chen, a middle aged man, recognized Chas's car and walked up to them as they parked in the side lot.

"Hello, Chas," he said, glad but wisely knowing that anyone coming to his restaurant, as good as the food was, on Christmas, had to be having a bad night. That's why he kept the restaurant open on Christmas Eve, as his name Ming Chen meant "bright dawn" he wanted to provide a friendly place in a unfriendly city.

" 'Sup Mr. Chen?" Chas asked giving him a head nod, and bowed from his waist. Mr. Chen was a kind man, but a bit old-school and he'd learned the hard way to bow as a greeting.

"I should ask you that question." Mr. Chen said scanning everyone's faces as they all greeted him with a bow. He then went back on his word, as he saw the blond girl's tear streaked face, and proceeded to get them ready to order. He made sure to turn the small restaurant's radio to a station playing Christmas carols. He had a nagging feeling that given the groups unmatched attire, and weary eyes that they needed the "Christmas spirit".

Ariela scanned the menu; suddenly feeling famished, and found herself trying to choose between two choices. Chas looked over at her, and noticed her dilemma.

"Want some help, Air?" Chas asked, while munching on some shrimp chips Mr. Chen had placed in a bowl in front of him.

"I'm just choosing between a few things." Ariela said, leaning the menu into Chas view. It wasn't enough, so Chas leaned in further. So close she thought she could feel the heat from his body. _"Silly girl, you shouldn't be so nervous, the night has been bad enough. Relax, Ariela. He's just helping you." _she thought to herself. Despite her best efforts she felt her palms moisten, and her heart begin to beat faster, making her wipe her brow that was beginning to dampen as well. With that movement she discarded the feeling that had well up before. The feeling that said she wanted him closer, that she wanted to have him hold her hand, and make the ache in her heart go away. To let her know he was going to be alright, and that she too would not leave him with scars on his heart.

"You alright Air?" Neela asked from beside her.

"Oh, yeah, Neela, just a little dehydrated I think, all the walking I guess." Ariela said, more trying to convince herself, than Neela. Her friend simply caressed her arm briefly, and went back to looking at the menu.

"Mr. Chen, can we get some water over here please?" Chas asked. He didn't care that his care embarrassed Ariela, who would probably later tell him that his actions embarrassed her. He'd rather error in care than in some macho, nonchalant attitude. Mr. Chen then quickly poured a glass of water, and handed her an almond cookie.

"I thought you should have a cookie." Mr. Chen said smiling slightly. Ariela nodded her thanks, and took a bite of the cookie, then a long swig of the water, and did in fact feel a bit better.

"Soo, you know what you want?" Chas asked again once a few minutes passed.

"I think so, I'm choosing between a few things…" Ariela said flipping the menu over, her eyes darting over prices, portions and items.

"I think I know what you want." Chas remarked.

"Ohh, you do, do you?" Ariela asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah, my guess is that you're choosing whether to go for what you _really _like which is something like a quart of lo mien, when you _will _order something like the steamed chicken and vegetables."

"Why do you think that?" Ariela said pasting her best poker face on. She wasn't going to give him any hints.

"Well, because you, while you are healthy, of course and want to keep your figure, you think it would be wrong for you to indulge in the lo mien, but you secretly want the lo mien, because it's so different from what you normally eat at home. Am I right?" Chas said, searching her face for any signs. She wasn't giving any, until she sighed. He grinned, and looked at Mr. Chen.

"So I think that's a _pint _of lo mien for Ariela." Chas said. Ariela elbowed him, but nodded her head in agreement. Chas laughed and made a gesture of victory.

"So…chicken, pork, or shrimp?" he asked with an impish grin painted on his face.

"Chicken, I'm from a Jewish family, remember?"

"Hey, that's not fair, you're from a _Messianic _Jewish family, and your mom's a Gentile. Plus you don't eat kosher all the time." Neela said, speaking up.

"But it's a holiday."

"Alright Airy. Touché." Chas declared at last throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Have to admit I was pretty good, huh?" Chas whispered as the others made their orders. He thought he saw her smile, and it would have to be enough for now.

The group ordered their desired food to go, but before they left they heard a stir of commotion in the kitchen. Ariela, being curious peered into the kitchen to see what the matter was.

"Is everything all right back there?" Chas called suddenly from behind her, which made Ariela jump in surprise. They heard someone speaking in quite irritated Mandarin. It was a few moments before they saw Mr. Chen and who they presumed was his wife/cook holding up a Peking duck. Mr. Chen explained that last minute a customer canceled their order, and they were left with a large Peking duck, ready but with no place to go. Ariela then pulled Mr. Chen aside and discussed the remedy.

Chas meanwhile, went back to the front table to wait with Neela and his mother.

"I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing." Helen said, shaking her head. When Ariela came back out Mr. Chen was following her, with the Peking duck.

"Calm down, it's for Ronnie's family anyway, in exchange for using their beach."

"Whoa, Ronnie, as in Ron from my school?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, you know him." Ariela said with a knowing look. She secretly knew that Ron and Chas had been forbidden to see one another after an indecent involving some strange smelling smoke billowing out of Ron's room one visit.

"Yeah, I do." Chas said as he went to pay his part of the bill.

"It's taken care of Chas." Ariela said as she carried her things to the car. Chas sighed, and snapped his wallet shut.

When they were all settled in the car, with the Peking duck, and their belongings in hand, they figured out that since the duck was to be delivered anyway, and that a driver for the restaurant would follow them to Ron's house. Chas then set off down the road, as he now knew where they were going. He sat staring out at the road ahead trying not to be offended by Ariela's generosity. It was good of her, but he didn't like not paying his own way in things. It was just too big a wound to his pride, and besides he wanted Ariela to know he could take care of himself. How was she ever going to be impressed with him if she didn't let him prove himself?

It wasn't long before Ariela noticed the silence and spoke up.

"You're kind of quiet up there Chas." Ariela remarked, looking into the rear-view mirror to catch his view.

"Well, I'm kind of driving here, Ariela." Chas said, saying her full name. Ariela noticed it right away and it made her squirm in her seat. It was the way her mom would say her name if she was in trouble. Helen, and Neela noticed, but Neela beat Helen in responding.

"Hey! What's with the bloody attitude Chas?" Neela said, feeling defensive of her best friend. The night was hard enough without childish bickering.

"Hey, hey guys!" Helen said shouted getting everyone's attention. "Stop this, please." she said, gentling her voice this time. She waited until she knew she had their attention before speaking again. "I think Chas and Ariela here have some problem to work out Neela, and I think its best that they _leave it _until we get to Ron's house. Then, they will work it out _civilly_, and be honest with each other."

Ariela nodded, and frowned. She didn't like Chas having any types of problems with her, because she knew if he was unreasonable she could be biting with her words. Chas also nodded, and looked back at Ariela apologetically through the rear view mirror, but was unsure whether she saw or not. He sighed, and made an effort to swallow his pride, as he turned the corner that lead to Ron's house. His parent's owned a beach house with a private beach they were allowed to use even during the night. The house was comfortable, and cleanly decorated, with a deck leading out to the beach. It was nothing horribly extravagant, but felt well cared for.

The lights from the family's house were soon seen, blinking different colors, and contrasting the paper lanterns than hung from the roof, and deck. Music was softly playing, and they all could see people milling about in and outside the house.

Ariela then opened her cell phone, and called Ron's cell. A puzzled voice greeted her.

"Uhh, hi this is Ron."

"Hey Ron, this is Ariela from school. Remember me?" Ariela said, trying to sound chipper, and vague as saying "this is Ariela, from the time I saved you from your parent's kicking you out of your house for pot use." wasn't as politically correct in mixed company.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure. Merry Christmas, but why are you calling here exactly?" Ron said, as he gazed out the window and caught a glimpse of Chas's car driving down the road to the house.

"Oh, well because you owe me a favor, and I come bearing an offering." Ariela said, grinning as she spotted a curious Ron peeking out one of the beach house's many windows. Ron looked around, looking for an opportunity among the festivities to sneak out. A few moments later he found one and snuck out the back door to the driveway where the car was pulling up. Actually, two cars, which made him speak up.

"What's going on here Air?" Ron asked at the car, and into the phone. He heard Ariela chuckle in reply and smiled. He didn't know why he was worried, considering the reputation that Ariela had. Namely that she was a good girl, who didn't enjoy playing games like other girls in his high school.

"I come bearing friends…" Ariela said, stepping out of the car. "…and I hope your family likes Peking duck." Ariela said, gesturing to the delivery driver that it them that would receive the duck. Neela, Chas, and Helen the made their way out of the car, with their dinners, and other items in tow, and walked up to Ron. He noted how they all looked a bit disheveled and how Ariela's fancy attire didn't match theirs' and neither did her face. It was a bit tired looking, and harshly contrasted the way her hair was done, and her evening makeup.

"Uh, yeah, they like it," Ron said with a curious brow. "Thanks, but I still don't quite get why…" Ron trailed off when he saw Chas, and offered him an awkward wave. Chas was happy to see his old friend, but concerned about how Ron's parents would react to him being there.

"Well, we kind of needed to get away tonight, and I thought you could help." Ariela said, her cheerful exterior melting away for a moment. Ron could see that it was a long story, and nodded sympathetically.

"As long as it's ok with my folks you guys are welcome to join us."

"Thanks."

"No worries." Ron said as he gestured for them all to follow him into the house. When they reached the house they were all surprised by quiet but kind reception they received. Chas worried they may still have a grudge against him, but he didn't hear anyone mention anything, or give him any dirty looks. They just greeted him with a smile, and went on celebrating. They seemed more excited to see Ariela, who they practically ran to.

"They've forgiven you by the way." Ron said as he saw the look of surprise on Chas's face.

"Well it would have been _nice _to know that _before _man." Chas said elbowing Ron slightly in the arm. "Why are they so impressed with Air?" Chas asked as he saw Ron's mother and father embrace her.

"Well, she promised my parents she'd take me to her church after they threatened to throw me out."

"So she saved your butt, got it."

"And _yours_, you have no idea how that girl sticks up for you, man." Ron said shaking his head. He ran a hand through his black hair. Chas looked at him curiously.

"Really, man?" he asked looking at Ariela. She was helping the delivery man, and Ron's mother in arranging the duck on a large platter.

"Yeah. She didn't have to then, but she did. Come on man, I'll show you to the beach." Ron said nudging Chas in the shoulder. He then waved to Neela and Ariela to follow, but Neela shook her head. Ron them examined their outfits and decided that they were not dressed too properly for a late-night beach outing. Helen was chatting with Ron's mother, and exchanging greetings with Ron's family, trying to look happy given the circumstances. Ron knew something was up there, but he pushed the foreboding feeling away for the sake of the holiday. A tear of sorrow at a time that was meant to bring tidings of good cheer was hard for anyone to bear.

"I think the girls are going to go change, do you want to change into something of mine?" Ron asked. Chas shook his head. He didn't feel like swimming tonight, he'd rather talk with the girls, and do anything that would take his mind away from his father. He didn't know what would happen once the impact of what happened just two hours earlier really sunk in. He felt the worst for his mom, who loved his father so much you could tell it, hurt her sometimes. It would be up to him now to be the man of the house, and he didn't know how good he'd be at it, not without his dad there to guide him. He watched as Ron's relatives remark about the gift Ariela brought. They were a bit reserved, but when they smiled they showed that they were in fact friendly. He felt a nudge on his shoulder as Ron placed some cold bottle of some liquid into his hand.

"Root beer." Ron said simply. "I think the girls are ready to go outback." Chas nodded and looked behind him to see Ariela now dressed in a casual white blouse and hunter green shorts. To his surprise the fabric in the center was not completely joined and flashed another color underneath. He jumped for a moment until he realized it was a bathing suit, and not bare skin. Ron laughed next to him, and received a harsh look from Chas. Ron handed the rest of his friends a cold drink, while Ariela fetched their dinners.

The breeze instantly enveloped them in salty air as they exited through the home's back patio doors. There was a stone sitting place closer to the water with a stone table in the middle. Neela took a blanket out of her bag and spread it out on the ground, sat, and leaned against the stone, as Ariela passed out their meals. The Pacific's waves were just rough enough to make a gentle crashing noise when they met the shoreline. The whitecaps were illuminated in the sparkling lights from the houses that lined the shore.

Chas sighed as he selected a plastic utensil, and proceeded to eat his meal as eagerly as only a teen of his age could do. He heard his mother chuckle as she watched. He looked up at her, and saw her eyes lined with unshed tears. Seeing it made a lump grow in his throat, and he looked away to suppress it. He tried to focus on the good things the night brought; food that was still warm, his long lost buddy lending a hand at a moment's notice, and two of the prettiest girls Chas had ever knew in person sitting a few feet away on a beach blanket.

Their silence continued for a while. No one was sure what to say, or if words were even appropriate. Ariela wasn't prepared to deal with such pain; her life had been far kinder than Chas'. Neela had no clue what had happened, but she knew that if it hurt two of her friends, it had to be major.

"I'm so not used to this." Chas heard Neela say under her breath. He turned his face to his friend, and shook his head.

"You agreed to come along Neela." he said mirroring her tone. Neela heard her, and looked up at him, as he sat on the low stone wall.

"I know Chas, but I just _hate _sitting here, avoiding the huge elephant sitting on the beach with us." Neela explained. Abrupt laughter rang out into the air. It was Ron, and Ariela, covering their mouths in order to stifle it.

"Sorry, Chas, I was just thinking about an elephant actually…" Ariela tried to explain before trailing off, a hurt look halting her laughter and speech. She shook her head slightly, and looked back out at the shoreline.

"Don't worry about it guys." Chas said quietly. "I don't know how I thought we escape it."

"It's about your folks isn't it Chas?" Ron asked as gently as he could. His dark eyes searched Chas' face for clues, and the anger that was etched in it told him the answer.

"Ronnie, it's not our place to ask questions." Ariela reminded, afraid of wounding Chas further. Ariela then turned to Neela, and murmured a few words about taking a stroll down to the beach. Neela responded by grasping her by the hand and rushing her down to the water. Ariela matched her pace, suddenly feeling the need to blow off steam, and break past her tension. A few yards from the water, Neela placed herself in position, and propelled her body into a cartwheel, and let out a yell.

Chas watched as the blonde followed suit, and then performed a front flip, nearly landing in the surf. He yelled a warning, and a word of approval. He could see them break out into a humorous dance, and heard their laughter carried on the wind. He hoped that their joyful noise would break through the fog in his brain. The confusion and hurt that filled his heart was almost too much to bear. He watched as the lights from the house highlighted Ariela's light hair, and her white blouse that moved in the wind. She had been so good to him, without asking anything in return. Anger burned in him as he remembered his father's cold, and uncalled for remarks about her. If anyone was worthy of not being trusted it was him, not her. She wasn't perfect, often sheltering herself on purpose to protect herself from the wrong crowd. Sometimes her friendships suffered because of her need to feel comfortable.

"I know it's not fair Chas." Helen said, breaking his gaze on the now gracefully dancing Ariela. A muscle is Chas's cheek jerked, as her words were certainly an understatement. He had never felt such a surge of conflicted emotions before. He went from thinking his family was at least mildly happy, to seeing it shatter into pieces in a matter of hours. The holiday only made the cut even deeper, and jagged.

"Did you know it was coming?" Chas asked. Helen shook her head.

"No, not really. I knew he was thinking about something major, but I thought it was a job offer, or going back to school for something, not leaving, well, entirely."

"He lead us to believe everything was ok, mom. That wasn't cool." Chas said shaking his head. His fist clenched around the takeout container in his hand.

"Is that what you really thought Chas?" Helen asked placing her hand on his shoulder, her green eyes examining his face for clues.

"I just thought it was stress from work, and the holiday, when he forgot to pick me up from school a few months ago, I just thought it was a fluke, you know? I wanted to think it was something like that."

Helen nodded and they discussed it for a while. What his father had told her, and what his father was planning to do. He had apparently saved up money not so much for the holiday, or his college fund, but to fund his own ambitions. He wanted to travel, and explore the world around him, to have new experiences, and not be tied down by the family obligations. It was incredibly selfish, but maybe it would just be a phase, lasting a few months, then he would return home. He had grown discontent with something he couldn't place, despite his love for Helen, and Chas. Something was amiss and he wanted to find out what it was. The stress of the holiday, and a badly timed question made him confess to Helen his intentions. Surprised she tried to reason with him, but was getting nowhere. That's when Chas and Ariela arrived, which broke the conversation short. It didn't help matters that his father was still mad about an incident with a female friend of Chas', and was resistant to trust another pretty girl becoming close to Chas.

Chas listened more than he spoke. He feared that if he opened his mouth that his resistance would break, and he would loose it like he did when his dad first told him the news. His throat tightened as he thought of the holiday he had just about lost from his father's selfishness. He had to make it good somehow; even if the only good was the presence of a few that he loved. He didn't know why Ariela and Neela stuck around, when they could have spared themselves the drama, and awkwardness. The memory flooded back of his offense with Ariela back at the restaurant. He looked back toward the water where Ron was now chasing her around; he guessed threatening to throw her in the water, judging from her yelling for him not too. His mouth turned up into a grin, but was all too soon lost, as a flash of heat came over his face.

"Jealous much?" his mother asked, knowingly.

"Uhh, oh, no. I just don't like him threatening to throw her in." Chas claimed.

"Right. She's after all wearing a bathing suit, and so doing was soo not planning to go into the water at any point."

"Alright, alright mom." Chas said, watching them with more intent now. Guilt mixed with a bit of jealousy, and sorrow was a powerful emotion. If he could do nothing but relieve one emotion, he wanted to do it now. Any more strong emotions might leave him a cowering mess by the end of the night. He got up, leaving his takeout container and mother behind. Ariela was still trying to ward off Ron, until Neela made a mad dash and jumped at Ron's side, knocking him to the sand. Ariela laughed louder than she usually did, even in high spirits. Chas didn't know that laugh, but when Ariela's eyes caught his, hers' seemed to gleam even more in the light cast against her fine face. He saw her bite her lip, and avert her gaze from him. At that Chas made a rash decision, and broke into a run. His eyes stung, whether from the sea's spray or his own tears he didn't know. His attempt to sweep her up, and toss her into the wave was met with her embracing him tightly as his arms encircled her. He felt her chest move erratically, and her cry out, before they leaned too far, slipping when a rogue wave hit them, and sent them falling backward into the surf. The waves was cool, them both like a sound slap. When Chas felt the impact of his body against the sand he was quick to roll away from the girl beneath him, lest they be caught in a more embarrassing predicament. The rogue wave dissipated into the surf leaving them where they landed. Chas saw Ariela lying on her stomach being now soaked through, with her hair dripping with sea water. His heart dropped as he thought the worst.

"Air! You ok?" he said as he reached to turn her over to face him. She beat him to it, and he saw a now makeup-less face, with a liberal sprinkling of sand now accenting her features. Her eyes gleamed but he saw little joy in her expression. Her gaze flitted to him, and then upwards towards the starry sky.

"Look, Air, I'm sorry if I was hard on you earlier." Chas blurted out.

Ariela waved her hand in dismissal, and shook her head. She desperately didn't want to argue. She desperately wanted to understand why she had to go through this with her friend. Her greatest fear was not what she could take, but what the people she loved could take. The human heart was so fragile without a greater power to strengthen it.

"Why?" she finally squeaked out. Chas looked at her, and knew from her gaze that she was not asking him the question, but God. His throat tightened, and a wave of guilt fell over him. He watched as Ariela's lips began to quiver, and she let out a cry. "WHY?! I don't understand." she said louder. Chas looked at her with compassion and extended his arm in case she wanted to take it. She didn't notice him at first, but by the time she did the scene had attracted Ron, Neela, and his mother. They watched in relative silence, their faces solemn. She reached for him then, but it was more for him than herself. She moved her body closer to him, and looked him square in the eye.

"I don't know why this all happened Air, and I don't know if we're supposed to." Chas said, as his eyes met hers. His own words surprised him as he listened to what he said.

"Well whatever it is, Chas, I don't want to give up." Ariela said, steeling herself. She felt foolish for being so emotional, and feeling so helpless, when they were supposed to be recognizing the hope of her world, Christ's birth.

"Me either, Ariela." Chas said, more in an effort to exercise his courage, than a display of it. He felt scared, and overwhelmed, and sad for his friends who were dragged into the situation.

"I think that goes for all of us." Helen offered quietly as her gaze wandered from them to the stars above them. The rest of the company then echoed in their own way their support, while Ariela gazed back up at the sky again. Chas heard her sigh deeply even as the waves of the ocean drowned out most of the sound around them. He then let his gaze wander up and saw what was garnering her attention. The stars. They seemed brighter tonight than other nights. He chuckled to himself as he saw the Christmas lights from the beach houses reflected in her eyes.

"What?" Ariela asked.

"Nothing." Chas said quickly.

"Uh huh. Oh, Chas what time is it?"

"Umm, almost 10:30." Chas said after a glance at his watch. Ariela sighed. "Well it gives us enough time to clean up, and head to the church." Chas suggested, as he absentmindedly drew designs in the wet sand in front of him with his finger. Ariela nodded, and she hesitantly went to stand. Chas beat her, and extended his hand. She chuckled, and took it, murmuring quiet thanks.

"You know what Chas?" Ariela said, as they walked back to the beach house, carrying their belongings, and takeout containers. Their legs worked overtime in pushing through the soft sand. Chas looked her way.

"What?"

"I think I'd almost want to stay near the ocean tonight. It's almost like a cathedral in itself, with calm, a beauty but with some deep, underlying power." Ariela said, with the dreamy look she always got when speaking about something spiritual. Chas offered a sad smile, and nodded. Her words were sincere and seemed to pierce his heart strangely. He thought she would find a church more holy than a private stretch of beach, but maybe that was the way _he _thought, not she. He sure would like to stick around to find out.

Ron's house was now emptier than when they arrived, with just a few close relatives still lingering, talking quietly, and munching on a few of the remaining morsels of the food provided. They walked in through a side door as to not track too much sand across the decorated house. Neela quietly helped Ariela with her hair, making her stick her head under a running faucet to be rid of the sand and sea salt. The lack of a blow dryer made Ron and Neela pitch in to towel dry her hair, routinely fluffing her blond hair, and squeezing the water from it. They didn't say much in all this, give or take a smart remark about Ariela's sudden high-maintenance needs.

Chas busied himself with loading all their belongings into his car, and stashing the leftover food in the fridge. Chas changed temporarily into spare clothes Ron had stuffed in a backroom dresser. Nothing too fancy, just a white polo shirt, and a new pair of blue jeans. Chas' newsboy cap remained untouched by the water, and sand, and he placed it on his head, as the girls made their way to his car again. Ariela was again in her red dress, and Neela in her semi-formal attire from earlier in the evening. They still looked a bit disheveled but it would have to do for now. The group bid goodbye to Ron, and wished him a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you guys. You deserve it." Ron said with a sad smile. It was rotten that they had to endure such a thing when they were supposed to be celebrating. At least in the church, amidst other worshippers, old carols, and the soft candlelight they could.


End file.
